Detective Comics Vol 1 769
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * ** Liu Xio Ling ** Nine Pound Other Characters: * Checkmate Locations: * ** ** *** Jade Palace Items: * | StoryTitle2 = Josie Mac: Lost Voices, Part Seven | Synopsis2 = Josie gets back to the GCPD Headquarters after her last mission in which she murdered a thug in his mother's presence and she feels a bit of the pain of the mother. To keep her head clear, Josie decides to keep working on the case of the missing Antonelli kid but instead she is distracted by people who want to report silly cases and there is also the fact that her father hasn't called her in a while now. After her night shift ends, Josie decides to keep working on the Antonelli case and she goes to that Family's place, only to find that she has been removed from that case by her liutenant. Josie goes back to the GCPD and after being lectured by her liutenant, she keeps working in some paper work. In the meantime, she called her father and a friend to try and make some plans for that night, but her friend is busy and his father doesn't answer her calls. Josie goes back home to watch some TV and eat pizza. The phone of her home rings and she answers it, eager to hear her father's voice. However, the man on the other side is Detective Connor, who tells her that they need her to solve a weird case. Josie joins Connor's team and he explains her that someone was called in and asked directly for her to do something. They want Josie to walk to the pier, where there is a metal drum for her to open. They warned the police that if anybody that isn't Josie goes near the metal drum, they would shoot that person. Josie feels ackward and wonders what could be inside it. The detectives think that it might be the Antonelli kid and others think that it is a bomb. Whatever is inside, Josie walks straight towards it with and when she opens the lid, her blood freezes and she stares in shock at the thing that's inside. She then steps away from it and after a while, she walks slowly towards her partners. They ask her if it was the kid or a bomb, but Josie replies that it was her father inside the drum. The sun sets as the police rushes to the place to investigate, but somehow, Josie feels like living her own twilight. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Detective Connor Other Characters: * David Montassano * Josie's father * Mrs. Joey Lemonowski Locations: * ** ** Antonelli Family Estate | Notes = * This is the fourth part of the storyline titled Bruce Wayne: Fugitive. The previous chapter is and the story continues in . * This is also the second part of the Purity trilogy, that takes place exclusively on the Detective Comics title. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}